The mobile media business is laden with numerous proprietary formats, for multiple types of media, and a variety of arbitrary restrictions on what type and format of media can be delivered to a given mobile handset. These restrictions are often based on the network over which the handset communicates, its local storage limitations and/or internal processing limitations. With this in mind, creating an efficient system for delivering mobile content is especially challenging, yet extremely desirable. Because nearly every device has a specific set of requirements, the production of media for a set of devices can quickly become unwieldy, yielding tens of thousands of files that are logically equivalent and only slightly different so they conform to the different handset/carrier-specific restrictions or requirements. Managing the sheer number of files manually is too complicated and is a task better-suited to a well-designed system.